reynosastanfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies of Kml
This is a page documenting all enemies of kml. People in this list share a mutual dislike feeling with kml. TFOE Most of kml's enemies come from TFOE, a community where he is disliked for participating in the KKFC Conflict and various other conflicts. Early TFOE * Devin HD Mapping: Kml and Devin frequently had arguments (kml was a communist and Devin was a pro-USA individual), and the two frequently insulted each other. * Canadian Mapper: Canadian Mapper made alternate accounts to harass kml and the two also argued against each other. Canadian frequently supported Devin to argue with kml. * Hockey Empire: Hockey Empire frequently messaged kml in the wikia chat private messages function with sentences such as like 'you are banned from map games for being a bad stink mapper' and frequently harassed kml, and kml frequently harassed him back as well. Modern TFOE (2017-present) * Jarno: Became kml's enemy after the KKFC Conflict, where kml blackmailed Jarno and got the KKFC involved in TFOE again - causing Jarno to delete the server and isolate himself from any TFOE-related thing online. Jarno apologized to Kml for telling him to kill himself a few weeks after this, but later kml would spam his Twitter alongside FSM, causing Jarno to block him. * Pezminer12: Pezminer12 frequently blocked Kml's alts when he created multiple alternate accounts in TFOE. Pezminer also created a 'sockpuppet investigation' to 'investigate' on kml's alts. * Batran99: Just like Pezminer12, Batran can be considered an enemy of Kml since the two of them oppose each other (as kml was an altmaker in TFOE and a frequent troublemaker - while Batran was its owner). The two have argued with each other a decent amount of times as well. * Luka: Luka blocked kml in every discord alt Kml has used to contact Luka with, as kml has annoyed Luka multiple times. to ridiculize kml.]] YouTube/Discord (2018-2020) Related to YouTube * Ysiel: Kml previously was a Ysiel orbiter, going as far to making singing minion videos just like Ysiel, although one day Ysiel posted an announcement saying she will attempt to monopolize minion videos. Kml kept uploading videos which caused him to have a lot of arguments in Ysiel's server with various inhabitans of it. The two have also had arguments in places like CoM, and the two are under some sort of conflict at the moment regarding minion videos. * RaulPellegrinVEVO: Formerly an ally, Raul started spamming and hating kml when the ysiel-kml drama escalated. Related to Discord SPC * SPC: Kml is hostile with SPC and hates it due to its cringy and unfunny nature. * Maymay Heaven: Kml was a former admin in the MMH server but hates it due to its also unfunny nature and the fact that he was banned for it. * Sir: Sir banned kml from Maymay Heaven for unconfirmed reasons, and KML later released The MMH Files, a document exposing Sir's peculiar Brony likes. * Kenny: Similarly to Sir, Kenny frequently ignored Kml's requests to appeal and was featured in The MMH Files, this time being exposed due to his Reddit upvotes (which included 20 upvotes on r/futanari a day). Nicknames * Crooked Ysiel * Crazy Raul * Low-Energy Batran * Creepy Jarno Category:Kmlx Category:People Category:Kml